


Waistline Dilemma

by MCU_Supersoldiers_Etc



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Image, Eating, Food, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCU_Supersoldiers_Etc/pseuds/MCU_Supersoldiers_Etc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Has Bucky been taking care of himself? Keeping warm? EATING ENOUGH? As a matter of fact...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waistline Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle, it's my first fic here on Ao3! I've been RPing on Tumblr for over 2 years now, and one of my partners posted a thing begging for any sort of fic like this. So I did up this little thing. I know it's no masterpiece. I could have edited it a lot more probably, but I just wanted to bang it out and post it. 
> 
> Inspired in part by this cute art, even though I have no clue what the captions are:  
> http://kimeido.tumblr.com/post/145147029663/%E7%8F%BE%E7%8A%B6%E3%82%92%E5%8F%97%E3%81%91%E5%85%A5%E3%82%8C%E3%82%89%E3%82%8C%E3%81%AA%E3%81%84%E3%81%BD%E3%81%A3%E3%81%A1%E3%82%83%E3%82%8A%E3%83%80%E3%83%B3%E3%82%B4

Steve had noticed it right away in Bucharest. Though there had hardly been time to discuss such a mundane topic during everything that had been going on. Bucky had definitely gained a good amount of muscle mass in the last two years.

  
Now, as refugees from the law in Wakanda, it was pretty obvious why.

  
Bucky really liked to eat.

  
The housekeeper of their quarters at the royal compound was delighted that someone actually partook of the fruit and snack display in the common area, and had been leaving progressively more exotic treats for them to sample. Of which Bucky would always snatch at when he passed through, or sat down to read. He took extra helpings at meal times, too, Steve had noticed. But he refrained from mentioning it. The look on his face every time, was like he was tasting something for the first time. Food was something he didn't just like eating, but _experiencing_. Steve certainly wasn't going to deny him that pleasure by insinuating he was over-indulging on some level.

  
One morning, Bucky didn't come out of his room. Steve waited in the dining area where the breakfast spread was until past 9, before going to see if the other was okay. He knocked on the door, and was greeted with a terse 'what?!' from the other side. Steve took it as an invitation to come in, given their renewed closeness. If Bucky hadn't wanted him to come in, he would have told him to go away.

  
He found Bucky standing in front of the full length mirror next to the small closet, a pout on his reflection. "The breakfast spread got cold. Everything okay?" Steve asked curiously.

  
"My pants don't fit." he said petulantly, turning around for Steve to see. The dark denim looked as if it was barely containing his thighs, and the fly was not done up at all. "I'm getting fat!" he lamented, and Steve was a little shocked to see that he looked genuinely distressed over it.

  
"Aw, Buck..." Steve breathed sympathetically. He stepped closer, wrapping his arm around Bucky, who had already turned back to the mirror, lifting up his shirt and poking at his stomach. "Dammit..." the brunet whined as the flesh gave way, moreso than it had in the past.

  
"It's not that big a deal Bucky." Steve assured him, sliding his hands beneath Bucky's shirt to rest on the bare skin of his sides. "I think you look great."

  
"I'm getting _squishy_!" Bucky argued.

  
"So?" he said, giving Bucky's now-softer sides a light squeeze. "We both know you're still a supersoldier. I've seen you in the gym. Even with only one arm, you're still stronger than half a dozen normal men." he said, smiling fondly over Bucky's shoulder into the mirror. Bucky was still frowning faintly.

  
"It's not fair. You eat nearly as much as I do, and you still have washboard abs. Asshole." he mumbled.

  
"Yeah. But I don't enjoy it half as much as I think you do. Am I right?" he asked curiously.

  
Bucky was quiet for a long minute. "I didn't get much real food... when I was with them. Vitamin shakes, IV nutrients. When... after I left you on the riverbank, I robbed a convenince store. Stole a pocketful of protein bars. One of them, the first one I had, was lemon flavored. It was the best thing I could remember tasting since the 40s. I honestly think I cried a little, it was so good. I like tasting new things. Nothing ever tastes boring, after all those years of pretty much... nothing. I guess I figured... with the supersoldier thing... I wouln't have to worry about over-eating." he sighed, pinching his stomach between his fingers.

  
"Do you not like it?" Steve asked mildly.

  
"Well I'm certainly not very _happy_ about it..." Bucky mumbled.

  
"... But enough to be more mindful of your diet?" Steve finished with mild amusement. He had a feeling he already knew the answer.

  
"Fuck no." he replied bluntly. "I mean, I _could_ , but I don't _want to_." he amended. "Besides you, eating is my favorite thing."

  
"Good." Steve grinned broadly. "I like seeing you happy. If food makes you happy, that's all that matters to me."

  
"So you'll still love me, even if I get fat?" Bucky asked hesitantly.

  
"Don't be stupid Bucky. Of course I will. You can't possibly think I'm so shallow that I won't love you if you gain weight." the blond replied indignantly. He wrapped his arms tighter around Bucky's middle. Bucky sighed and leaned back into him, still looking pensively at his reflection.

 

  
~

 

  
"Feel better?" Steve asked as they walked out of the shopping plaza their escort had driven them to, a few shopping bags draped over his arm.

  
"Much." Bucky replied with a smug little smile, and a strut to his step.

  
Steve had to admit, Bucky's butt still looked damn good in those new jeans. Who cares if they were a size or two bigger? Steve certainly didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to just add that I've never had any sort of eating disorder, but like most people/women, I've struggled with my body image and how much I love myself based on a number on the scale. 
> 
> I hope I've portrayed Bucky's feelings about his body image and his eating habits in a way that is not offensive to people that may struggle with eating disorders and self image. Bucky loves experiencing food, Steve reminds him that he's still amazing, so he just says 'fuck it' and eats and is happy with his new physique. 
> 
> All I want is for Bucky Barnes to be happy, okay? He deserves to be happy and munch to his little heart's content.


End file.
